Wise guy and Seaweed brain
by Alittlemorecreative
Summary: Some drabbles and oneshots taking place throughout the series -attempted fluff and humor. genderbent percabeth ( fem!Percy X male!Annabeth ). Rated T just in case.
1. The challenges of dating a son of Athena

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fic. It's a different take on the percabeth dialogue in chapter 29 of MoA.**

**Percy Jackson = Alison 'Ali' Jackson ( I didn't want to go the typical Persephone/ Perci way )**

**Annabeth chase = Perseus Chase**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

''Perrcyy!'' Ali complained.

The daughter of Poseidon was currently sitting on the edge of her boyfriend's bed glaring at his unresponsive head.

''Mm ... in a while.'' He muttered distractedly, without looking up from his laptop.

She rolled her eyes and stood up, pointing towards the neglected plate of pasta on his desk. ''I'm not leaving until I physically see you eat that.''

''Hmm yeah.'' he nodded his head thoughtfully as if she'd said something profound and meaningful. More likely he was considering one of Daedalus's undoubtedly fascinating plans, but right now Ali didn't care. The idiot son of Athena had skipped breakfast and lunch and probably hadn't even slept properly the night before.

She'd already tried stuff like; ''I think I'll dye my hair purple this time.'' Or ''I guess I'll just go make out with Leo then'' Neither of which had elicited more than an "okay" or more hmms. Clearly this called for drastic measures.

''That's it. I'm breaking up with you."

''What?" He threw his laptop aside like it was covered with spiders.

''Well that got your attention." She laughed but trailed off as he pulled her down towards him.

''Never do that again"

"Aw but it's so much fun!" she mocked him playfully.

They were nose to nose now. "You really should eat you know," she said softly.

"I think I'll just do this instead." He brushed her hair aside and kissed her.

"Craving human contact, are you?" she smirked but kissed him back nonetheless.

"Well my files are still loading, so why not?"

She hit him on the arm and he laughed, kissing her again.

It was nice; to pretend they had nothing else to worry about. Just as he was finishing the thought the door flung open.

"Hey Perce, have you se - oh, am I interrupting something?" Jason raised an eyebrow and grinned at them.

"No no, it's fine.'' Percy said pulling away and blushing.

Ali rolled her eyes at him and looked questioningly at Jason.

"It's your shift." he told her.

"Okay," she pecked Percy on the cheek and got up. "Make sure this guy gets some food and sleep." She told Jason sternly and walked out the door.

Percy shook his head and smiled, maybe having an annoyingly distracting girlfriend wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**I knoww, it was short but please review if you liked it, I'd love to hear feedback! Tips and prompts are also welcomed for more genderbent percabeth drabbles/stories.**

**btw the amazing cover art is by viria**

**Bye :)  
**


	2. What happens in cabin6, stays in cabin6

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating sooner - school and dance. It's been crazy! But here i am now ;)  
**

**Thanks to everyone for favoriting and following and especially my reviewers! Love you all ^.^**

**I apologize for any errors, I was in a hurry to post this :)**

**This drabble is set between SoM and TTC.**

**UNNECESSARY DISCLAIMER: i do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**ALI POV  
**

"But what if it's a dare !? I've been there before you know."

It was a beautiful summer afternoon; perfect amount of sun, light breeze. Everyone was either lounging by the lake or taking a walk.

What was I doing?

I was sitting in the Athena cabin with Percy trying to calm down his hysterical brother.

"Malcolm relax. There is no way this is a dare . Girls don't ask people out three times in a row for a dare." I assured him.

"Really?" Percy remarked . "And you're the expert on this, are you?"

Apparently he was here just to contradict my every statement.

"You shut up. I'm trying to help this over-emotional idiot."

"That's helping, I'm sure."

"It's helping a lot more than your helping."

"At least I'm-"

"Guys!" Malcolm interrupted us exasperatedly.

I turned back to him, "Look sweetheart, I don't know what to tell you. What are you even worried about? You've gone out with her twice this week and in that period you didn't destroy anything and she didn't throw anything at you. I'd say it's going pretty well."

Percy just gave me a look. "You're not very good at this comforting thing are you?"

"Shh, don't interrupt me while I'm therapisting." I replied.

"That's not a word."

I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Right, so as I was saying, you've already been on two dates."

"Yeah but it's the third date."

"I kind of gathered that." I told him.

"You know what they say about the third date…"

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. "Geez Malcolm, slow down. I doubt that rule applies to our age group."

He blushed bright red. "No! That's not what I meant!"

Percy burst into laughter.

Malcolm glared at us. "She wanted to kiss me."

"A kiss?" I snorted in disbelief, "That's what you're stressing about?"

He blushed even more. "Well yeah… I've well.."

"Never kissed anyone before?" I finished for him.

He nodded uncomfortably.

"Well that's nothing to worry about. It'll be fine! It's easy."

They both looked at me.

Percy raised an eyebrow at me. "And you know this how?"

"Shut up," I blushed slightly, "I'm assuming."

"You're assuming." Malcolm said. He turned to Percy," She's assuming."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, how hard can it be? You just …um, close your eyes, kiss her and don't miss."

He just stared at me like I'd grown two heads and started doing the Macarena.

I sighed dramatically, "Okay. Like this."

I turned and grabbed Percy's face between my hands. His eyes widened. "Ali, what are you doing?"

"Giving him an example." I grinned at him and leaned in , swiftly pecking him on the lips.

I pulled away and opened my eyes, suddenly realizing how close we actually were. One more inch and our lashes would brush together.

"See," I breathed. "Easy."

There was silence in the room as his silvery-grey eyes blinked back at me.

I cleared my throat and looked away. "Malcolm?"

"I think he fainted."

* * *

**I just thought that, knowing percabeth, it's possible that the . Helen's kiss was not their first.**

**So this was my take on their first kiss.**

**Also, i wanted to ask you guys a question. I realize that keeping male!Annabeth's name as Percy is a little confusing but i didn't want to go with something like, i don't know- Andrew etc. ( no offense to anyone who has done this ) Besides i think it kind of makes sense cause i can see Athena wanting to name one of her favorite children after 'The Perseus'. So I'd love to hear your views on this.**

**Review ;) Constructive criticism is welcomed, as are prompts and requests.**


	3. The blue cupcake tradition

**Yes i do realize that i am about two weeks late for Percy's birthday.**

**Just a birthday drabble set after SoM :)**

* * *

Alison had always loved birthdays.

Ever since she was little, Sally would always make an effort to make this day special. She would put aside all her work and take her to Montauk, so they could have a nice ocean-side, blue food-filled and Gabe-free break: her three favorite things.

Back then a birthday for her was a day where she could ignore all her problems at school and have a nice Disney movie marathon with her mom.

However, lately it had been a little more difficult to enjoy her birthday- a fatal and earth-shattering prophecy that would strike as soon as she was old enough, tended to be a downer.

So she ignored it. She just 'forgot' to mention it to anyone at camp. Of course Grover and Chiron knew, but she'd requested (threatened) them from making any sort of embarrassing public announcement.

Last year, she'd had an excuse not to tell anyone as she was back home in New York. In fact the only reason she was still at camp was because of Thalia.

After the daughter of Zeus had appeared on Half-Blood Hill a few days ago, everyone had been tense and wary of a possible attack.. or truth was, no one knew what to expect anymore.

She sighed and leaned her head back. She was at the beach, trying to block out all the negative thoughts. Or any thoughts in general.

The waves lapped across her feet and she wished she was in Montauk.

Yes, she was sulking. Yes, she missed her mom.

Did that make her childish? Too bad.

"There you are!" She felt someone sit down beside her.

"Hey Percy." She greeted flatly, after a quick glance of confirmation.

"You don't sound very happy." He observed.

"Should i?"

"Well, it is your birthday."

"What's so special about birthdays?" She said with a scowl, sounding bratty even to her own ears. "I'm one year closer to dying. Go figure."

Percy just smiled. He was used to her occasional mood swings by now. "Well, you survived one more year. I think that's something to celebrate."

_That's a pathetic thing to celebrate,_ she thought. Out loud though she muttered "Yeah, i guess."

He held out a squashed blue cupcake she hadn't noticed him holding (probably because it was hidden behind his back). "Blue's your favorite color, right?" He asked, looking almost bashful.

She stared at him, stunned. "Did you make that yourself?"

He blushed. "Grover helped, though it didn't really end well as you can probably see."

She laughed, imagining the two of them in aprons and chef hats, trying not to burn down the kitchen. She took the deformed little cupcake from him. "It's beautiful..er inside."

They broke it in half and ate it with their hands, laughing as the crumbs stuck to their face and fell to the sand around them.

So maybe she didn't get to sing along to Disney songs or eat blue corn chips, but maybe it was time to start new traditions.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive the terrible ending, i couldn't think of anything else :p**

**Also, apologies for any errors (it's 1 a.m here)**

**Review my lovelies!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. AN I'M SORRY

**Heyy guys! Sorry this is not an update *laughs nervously* but- um my exams are over so yay new chapters coming up soon(-ish)!**

**Also PERCABETH SHIP WEEK IS COMING! AND AAAAAAAAAAAGH THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! Except in my country it's only gonna come by the 22****nd****. 22****nd****!? So no spoilers if you get it before me!**

**Now the main reason for this AN -other than letting you know I'm still alive- is the male/Annabeth should I name him Percy blah-blah issue.**

**I had asked this earlier and most of you seemed okay with it (I'm assuming that the people who didn't comment are okay with it :p), however a few prefer if I'd change it.**

**Now here are my views:-**

**a) If I change his name in this story, I'll have to change it in other stories of mine as well.**

**b) I don't think it really matters to the storyline and I have explained my reasons for keeping his name Percy, sometime earlier.**

**So for now I'm keeping it as it is.**

**You can always review/PM If you have any views on this , or just to chat^_^**

**Byeeeee  
**

**Thanks for all the support (::)**** (::)**

**And extra love to **Scarlet Sapphire Angel 15, CupCakeAwesomeness, Cloudcity'sBookworm, FANTSYbookworm and fearlessshadowhunte**r **

**for their reviews. You guys are awesome *hug***


	5. On the Argo2

**A/N: Heyy guys, here's a short (-er) drabble that I just wrote because I was feeling guilty for not updating. **

**Set after HoH.**

* * *

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're-"_

"NO." Nico cried out dramatically, slamming his head against the table.

"Geez Nico." Ali laughed.

The seven- well now eight- were milling around in the mess hall, talking and eating and basically trying to ignore the incidents that had occurred in the past few days and to act normal.

"Dude! You interrupted our jam!" Leo complained.

"I thought the Fox was our jam!" Ali said.

Nico looked up, unadulterated fear in his eyes,"No please don-"

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY! Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringedi-"

"Please someone stop these lunatics! They've been at it for two fucking hours, I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Nico threw his hands up in frustration, looking heavenwards- or Olympus-wards really.

"Language, sweetheart." Ali reprimanded him playfully, covering Hazel's ears.

He colored slightly, unnoticed by all but Jason.

"Please," He told her. "You're the worst in this room when it comes to swearing."

"Maybe," She agreed. "Though I like to think I've rubbed off on you."

He tried to keep his expression level and unfazed as she smirked and winked at him, but Jason's eyebrow-raise told him otherwise.

He scowled at him and looked away.

"Hey, I heard singing and pleas for mercy. What's going on?" Percy grinned at them from the doorway.

Nico clenched his jaw. _Oh great._

Ali studied Nico for a second before sauntering over to Percy- Somehow everything about her appeared laid-back.

"Nothing." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Like I could beat you in a sparring match."

"Well then, let's go prove you wrong." She took his hand and led him out.

Piper watched them disappear round the corner. "Yeahh, they're not going to spar." She stated.

"Nope it's the other thing." Leo waggled his eyebrows.

"Please, I don't need those images." Jason groaned.

Everyone laughed. Nico managed a strained smile.

No one questioned him.

* * *

**Um so yeah. I didn't mean to end it sadly! **

**Also Percabeth ship week! Yayy, so you'll get more updates! (maybe :3)**

**Reviews, prompts etc. are always welcome!:)**


	6. The wedding: part 1

**A/N: YES I'VE CHANGED MY USERNAME!**

**Why is it that when I want to write a sappy percabeth oneshot for ship week, I can only think of everything else? Hence this :-**

**** Thalia is awesome****

"Right okay, I'm done."

"No you're not. You can do this."

"I can do this."

"Good."

"I can't do this. I'm leaving." She turned and walked away.

Percy turned to Thalia helplessly.

She shrugged unhelpfully, "Go on Eric, save Ariel from herself."

Percy sighed and caught up to Ali.

"_What!?" _She glared at him.

"You need to breathe." He stated calmly. He'd accepted by now that daughters of Poseidon were rarely reasonable.

"No. I do not. I have enough oxygen, if I take in any more I will EXPLODE." She replied not-so-calmly.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine then, just exhale."

She exhaled forcefully.

"Better?"

"No."

Thalia rolled her eyes at her, "I don't even know what your problem is, it's just a wedding."

"Yes. My _mother's _wedding. To my _English teacher!_" Ali replied in an exaggeratedly slow tone, putting emphasis on each word.

"Technically he only became your English teacher after they started dating."

"Hush, don't bring your logic into this."

Thalia groaned and smacked her head against the wall. "Can't we just gag her until after the ceremony?"

"No." Percy replied for the third time that hour.

"Please? Oh gods, I'm actually begging! Alison what have you done to me!?" Thalia cried out dramatically.

"I made you a better person." Alison grinned cheekily at her half-cousin.

She snorted. "Yeah well this improved personality needs a drink to get through this thing."

Travis and Connor skidded up as if on cue. "Your wish is my command m'lady!"

Thalia gagged, "Never call me that again and I won't punch you."

Connor nodded, "Sounds fair."

Percy groaned "Guys, please, no. I can't deal with two irrational _drunk _girls."

"_Hey!" _The aforementioned irrational girls complained.

"Well we can take this one off your hands." Travis grinned and linked his arm through Ali's.

"What am I, a dog?" She grumbled.

Connor whistled as he shamelessly checked her out. "Damn Ali, you clean up nice."

She rolled her eyes. Silena had forced her into a short green dress that was simple and surprisingly comfortable -not that she'd ever admit it aloud. She didn't want to be treated like a dress up Barbie for the rest of her life, thank you very much.

"Hey, I didn't notice! She looks so gentle and sweet!" Travis grinned. "C'mon give us a twirl."

"Bite me." She said in a sugar sweet tone.

Connor pulled Travis away, as if saving him from an oncoming car. "Ooh, I sense thorns beneath the roses."

"Never mind what I said about gentle and sweet."

They backed away from her glare.

"Don't worry, she's being mean to everyone today." Percy reassured them, earning a punch on the arm from Ali.

"Good." Thalia commented, "She's learning from me."

Percy grimaced, "The world may not survive the two of you learning from each other."

"Shut up." They said in unison.

**** I just had to add the Stolls ****

**A/N: To be continued so that it can actually be considered a Percali oneshot. And yes, I created a ship name for my own story. :p**

**I'M SORRY!  
**

musicforlife **haha yes, but now i've changed it :p** dianikis **Thank you so much!** Scarlet Sapphire Angel 15 **You always make me smile ^_^**

**Also thank you CupCakeAwesomeness, fearlessshadowhunter and hoOPJO for reviewing! :)**

**As always reviews and prompts will be greeted with virtual cookies :3 (::) (::)  
**


	7. The wedding: part 2

**Apologies for the slow updates! **

**Continued from the last drabble :)**

* * *

"Do _not_ let me fall," Ali muttered, trying to maintain her polite smile.

"That's basically my part-time job," Percy replied, smiling easily.

"Who even invented high heels? They needs to be stabbed in the eye with one." She scowled. Paul gave her a pointed look from the altar and she relaxed her expression.

"I'm pretty sure they're already dead." Percy smiled apologetically at Paul, who rolled his eyes but smiled back.

Ali stumbled and he tightened his hold on her arm.

"This aisle is designed to trip people," she grumbled, not bothering to lower her voice this time. Snickers were heard from their friends sitting among the guests.

They managed to reach the altar at a vertical level and separated to stand at their respective places on either side.

Paul gave her a look. _Behave._

She scrunched her nose back at him. _I _am_ behaving._

Silena frowned at both of them. _Don't ruin this for me - I mean for Sally!_

The bridal march picked up and they diverted their attention. Sally swept in gracefully, wearing a simple yet elegant white dress, her hair twisted in a bun. Her smile was nervous, but her eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement.

She reached the altar, glancing at her daughter. Their eyes locked.

_You look beautiful._

_It's going great._

Sally smiled and handed Ali the bouquet.

Though Ali had mixed views and a very limited understanding of love and marriage, she had to admit the ceremony went well. Paul and Sally gazed unwaveringly into each other's eyes, while the minister recited his words.

"All this _love_ in the air may choke me," Thalia whispered loudly.

Ali rolled her eyes - which were admittedly a little misty - and looked away as her mother and now step-father embraced. She caught Percy's eye over on the best man's side.

He raised an eyebrow. _Are you crying?_

She glared at him. _No, shut up._

He smirked and she mimed throwing her bouquet at him, moment of sentiment forgotten.

He grinned playfully at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, ignoring the acrobatic responses of her stomach.

* * *

"Should we … um, dance or something?" Percy uttered awkwardly, watching the newly-wed couple laughing and talking between a slow-dance.

Ali raised an eyebrow. "Catch me if I swoon."

"More romantic words have never been spoken!" Thalia agreed from her perch beside the snack stable.

He frowned at them.

Ali laughed. "C'mon Wise guy, you have to ask?"

She took his hand and led him across the dance floor. She pulled him close, wrapping his arm around her waist and clasping his other hand.

Percy tried not to focus on little details. Like how her dangly earrings swayed as they danced, or the way the tips of her hair curled slightly, brushing against her neck.

She was smiling at him. A soft, shy smile. Not the annoying smirk he was accustomed to.

Ali Jackson didn't _do _soft, shy smiles. But then again, she didn't wear dresses either. Clearly today was a special day.

"What?" he asked.

"What what?"

"You're looking at me funny."

The smile curved into the aforementioned annoying smirk. "I was just thinking about how much you've changed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Well, for starters, you haven't stepped on my feet yet. Consider that _major_ improvement."

He shrugged. "I'm not nervous anymore," he said truthfully.

"That's… good." she replied slowly, a flush of pink on her cheeks.

He pulled her out of the way as someone shoved through the dancing crowd, pulling her closer towards him.

They didn't seem to feel the need to pull away after that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**As always, reviews and requests are welcomed warmly :)**

**Also, I made accounts on Deviantart and tumblr! I mean, i already had a tumblr, but I've figured out only recently how to use it. **

**(I'm lying. I'M SO LOST...)**

**Anyway... the links are on my profile :D**

**Byeee!**


	8. Poll - Not an update, sorry!

Hello lovelies!

I have a lot of ideas and incomplete stories piled up, and SO LITTLE TIME T^T

So I've put up a poll on my profile asking which stories I should post/update first:

(These are just explanations, not the actual summaries)

**1\. Luke/Fem!Percy one-shot**

Implied/potential romance. Angst. Basically their relationship from the beginning to the end, and the friendship no one else was aware of.

**2\. Updates on 'You're Not Fooling Anyone'**

Self-explanatory.

**3\. TBoO : The Epilogue**

My take on what could have happened after. Will include Solangelo, Reyna and Leo.

**4\. TLO percabeth one-shot**

What if they'd been too late? What if the poison on the knife had spread too far…

Character Death. Major Angst.

Please vote and let me know! :)

I will be continuing these drabbles in between, so don't worry :D

The poll will be closed in two weeks time.


	9. As long as we're together-before version

**A/N: Well lookie here, an extra long chapter, for the extra long period of silence! :p**

**This is the outcome of me re-reading BoTL, listening to Fix You by Coldplay on repeat, and realizing that I've sort of been neglecting male!Annabeth as a character.**

**Slightly different from what I usually write, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

**1**

"_Good luck, Seaweed Brain."_

The explosion shook the tunnel, throwing Percy off his feet. He rose to see the entrance collapse in a heap of rubble.

_Ali_, he thought as he ran blindly through the labyrinth.

* * *

A dull clicking noise by his feet made him look down. The tiny metallic spider – the very one that had led them here – tapped its pincers against the rough ground.

As soon as it had his attention, it turned and scuttled down a branching corridor.

He spared one last helpless glance at the former opening, hoping, _willing_ Ali to somehow scramble out of the debris.

Greeted by the empty darkness, he turned away.

* * *

The straps of his rucksack cut into his shoulders.

He made his way through the dark passage, carefully avoiding the damp walls.

He longed to sit and rest, but the solitary, determined figure of a certain daughter of Poseidon was seared into his brain; urging him on.

_Any minute now, _he told himself. _If Hephaestus was right…_

**Day 2**

"Percy!" Clarisse gripped his arms, hauling him up. "What happened?! Where are the others?"

Percy struggled to catch his breath. "Ali… She – she…"

Katie Gardner gently pulled Clarisse away from him. "Are you okay?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm.

He shrugged her off. "Where's Chiron?"

She looked concerned. "Archery. Maybe you should go to the infirmary –"

Clarisse cut her off grimly. "No. He needs to tell us what happened."

Percy met her eyes. "Call the other Counselors."

**4**

He kept his eyes trained on the sea. Somehow it seemed incomplete without a raven - headed demigod sitting in front of it.

"Perseus," Chiron began.

"She'll come. You know Ali." Who always managed to get herself in _and_ out of sticky situations. Always.

Chiron smiled tolerantly. "Of course, child. But you must prepare yourself."

"She's alive," he stated firmly.

The centaur followed his gaze to the waves, brows furrowed above his tired eyes. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to believe his student.

**6**

"Hey, Blackjack."

The Pegasus whinnied, bumping his shoulder with his muzzle.

Percy couldn't understand him, but tried to hold up his end of the conversation anyway. "No news yet, but you know your boss. She'll turn up when we least expect it."

Blackjack nickered in agreement.

Percy offered him an apple from the bag he'd brought for all the pegasi. Blackjack ignored it and instead grabbed the bag between his teeth.

"Hey!" He laughed, the sound dying out as he imagined Ali cuffing her pegasus on the ear, scolding him playfully.

**8**

She grinned up at him, green eyes alive with frozen laughter. Her arms were flung around Grover and him – who were captured in respective expressions of surprise and exasperation.

_Grover. _Percy'd tried IM-ing him countless times – right after trying Ali – receiving a blocked and/or invalid line each time.

His thumb hovered over the picture. It had been taken a year ago, just after their quest to the Sea of Monsters.

* * *

_He stood on a beach._

_The shore was white and sandy. It looked out over an endless expanse of deep blue water, which appeared to be completely still._

_The most unusual part, however, had to be the set dining table, just off the shoreline._

_So, in other words, _not_ the Long Island Sound._

_A figure appeared in the corner of his vision, like a camera lens focusing suddenly. _Ali!_ He cried, but she didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were trained on the far-off horizon, brows furrowed like she was trying to remember something._

_She stood barefoot in the sand, wearing an old-fashioned Greek chiton. The sea breeze ruffled her hair - now shorter and choppy. Like it had b_een singed and cut off.__

__Despite looking painfully thin and pale, her stance was relaxed and rested._  
___

_She looked calmer than he had seen her all summer._

_The island… chiton… dining table on the beach… it couldn't – Calypso's Island?_

_Percy frowned. But Calypso was cursed to… ah._

_Of course. Calypso would get emotionally (but hopefully non-romantically) attached to Ali, who would be tempted to stay and live a peaceful, uncomplicated life. Free of monsters, battles and prophecies._

_A plan worthy of Athena - maybe even orchestrated _by_ Athena. As a test of Ali's loyalty perhaps._

_But Ali wouldn't…_

"_C'mon Ali. We need you to come back._ I_ need you_…" he muttered.

_She started and blinked, as if she'd heard him._

He jerked awake. His fist unclenched to reveal a slightly crushed photo.

A dream. It was a dream.

**12**

_Swipe. Pivot. Slash. Retreat._

"_Not bad, Wise guy. You _almost_ beat me."_

"Get out of my head," he growled.

"Well you don't sound disturbed at all."

"Clarisse," he acknowledged, without turning.

Mrs. O'Leary let out a low growl. "Easy, girl," he soothed. Her ears flattened and her tail thumped weakly against the wall, before drooping again.

He wiped the sweat out of his eyes. "Don't mind her. She's a little temperamental these days."

Clarisse leaned against the wall – as far from Mrs. O'Leary as her dignity would allow, Percy noticed.

"Have you been sleeping?" she asked.

"Why would you care?" he replied shortly.

Her gaze hardened. " 'Cause we need you to get a grip and start thinking about the camp."

He stared at her. "What?"

"You heard me. You think we're not affected by Ali's disappearance –"

"Yes," he interrupted. "I do."

She inhaled sharply, clenching her fists like she was trying really hard not to say something, or deck him. Probably the latter.

"I know you want to blame yourself," she said finally, "but it's not your fault, Percy. It was her choice. You couldn't stop her – heck, no one can."

"You don't know that," he said.

"Yes, I do," she said quietly, no longer looking angry, just tired. She turned and walked away.

Suddenly Percy remembered Chris – huddled up in the basement – and Clarisse…

Guilt coursed through him. She was right. He needed to pull himself together. For the camp.

**14**

"She was probably the bravest friend I've ever had."

The words felt like soot in his mouth.

"She…" He looked around at all the campers assembled in the amphitheater. His friends, her friends, and the people who never really knew her.

He caught a glimpse of dark hair and felt that irrational flutter of hope. He mentally shook his head. He needed to stop. It wasn't going to bring her back.

Then his gaze landed on a pair of green eyes. Vivid, sea-green ones.

Heat rushed to his cheeks. "She's right there!"

* * *

"You've been gone two weeks." His voice was harsh, all his pent-up emotions spilling through the cracks. "When I heard the explosion, I thought-"

"I know. I'm sorry," she replied quietly.

Percy looked at her in surprise. It was very un-Ali-like of her to not put up a fight.

He studied her, remembering his dream. She still looked pale, her hair uneven, but she looked drained now.

Her arms were wrapped around her, shoulders curving in, but what hit him the worst were her eyes.

They were a dark, uninviting green, barely masking the pain inside. Percy was trained to read people, and knowing Ali, he could tell she felt guilty about leaving Calypso.

His anger dissolved. He didn't want to fight. They'd both gone through so much – gods knew what she'd encountered these past two weeks.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be getting mad at you." He gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, but then relaxed.

"I just…" Percy continued hesitantly, "I was scared, okay? I didn't want to lose you." He cringed mentally, expecting her to give him a weird look, or punch him for getting all sentimental on her.

She surprised him by throwing her arms around his waist.

Percy hugged her back tightly, not even feeling embarrassed. He was just glad to have his Seaweed Brain back.

**There are way too many linebreaks**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading (::)**

**Review, request, or just drop by to chat ;)**

**Also, the poll has been closed now. Thanks for all the votes! Aaaand the winner is ; Lukali! Yay. So that should be up by Christmas.(hopefully, maybe, probably...)**

**Speaking of Christmas... IT'S SO CLOSE. I can almost taste it!**

**I should stop...**

**Buh-byee**


	10. Inspiration

**I'm alive! Yes, I know, I'm a lousy updater.**

**Sowwy :3**

**This drabble is inspired by a scene from '500 Days of Summer' (a movie) and loosely based on a prompt submitted by ObeliskX.**

**[ObeliskX, I don't think this is what you were going for but i hope you like it anyway :)]**

**Set after TLO.**

* * *

"Jesus," Percy exhaled, drumming his pencil furiously against his desk.

"Are demigods allowed to say that?" Ali asked. His girlfriend was currently lounging across his bed, thumbing her way through his collection.

"I can't do this now," he said, letting the pencil – the outrageously unhelpful pencil – roll off the edge to join its fellow violently dismissed articles of stationary.

"So don't," said Ali calmly, one ear lost to music.

"But I want to," he replied irritably.

"Then … do it?" She turned on her side so she could look at him, her expression remaining pleasantly neutral but her eyes were alight with amusement.

"I can't focus," he admitted.

Ali plucked the earphone out of her ear. "Come here." She beckoned, folding her legs and propping herself up.

"You're not helping-"

Ali reached out and grabbed his chair, nearly tipping it over as it wheeled backwards.

"-Okay, okay!" Percy jumped up and sat down beside her.

She took his hand, analyzing him like a doctor does her patient.

He gazed back uncertainly. "This is a bit creepy, you know."

"What are you working on?_ Were_ working - were_ trying_ to work on," she amended.

Percy ran his free hand through his hair, wincing as his fingers caught in the tangled curls.

Ali gently pulled his hand away, clasping it in her free one.

They were sitting face to face, holding hands, staring into each other's eyes. Percy wasn't sure how this was supposed to help him focus.

Ali's gentleness and the smiling openness in her eyes reminded him of Sally.

He wondered how bad he must look to have awakened motherly instincts in Ali Jackson.

"Nothing," he said. "I just haven't drawn anything in a while. A long while. I feel like it's leeching out of me."

She didn't say anything, only squeezed his hands lightly, encouraging him to say everything, anything on his mind.

"Luke always helped," Percy blurted.

Sadness flickered in Ali's eyes before subsiding.

"Ever since we met, he- he saw I liked to draw. He would steal me crayons, paper; he'd make Thalia stop so I could draw buildings and bridges. Anything I saw."

She couldn't help smiling at that.

Percy caught her eye and smiled back.

"He used to get really excited about it. He said we'd design the world one day."

They sat in silence for a moment, remembering the offer Luke had made Percy on The Princess Andromeda two summers ago.

"And now?" Ali prompted, startling him from his thoughts.

"And now ..." Percy threaded their fingers together, smiling in an effort to lighten the mood, "I'm trying to make something so i can stop thinking. But you're here, which is making me over-think.

She scrunched up her nose; a gesture that only became cuter up close.

He laughed, feeling a sudden surge of affection.

"What you need," she declared, "is an inspiration."

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded, shifting closer so she was beside him.

"What do you think of when you look at me?" she asked, leaning right up to his eyes in case he couldn't see her.

"Um ... the sea," he said lamely.

She grinned. "So build me a beach house."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Channel me in a house."

"Okayyy ..." Percy reached for a pen. Pencil lines could be erased. Using a pen gave him more incentive not to make mistakes.

"Not on a paper!" Ali said.

"Then where?" he looked at her in confusion.

"On me," she said brightly. At his expression she explained, "You get stressed on paper. Paper makes you think. It's too serious and boring. Come on, draw on my arm, I'll have an architectural tattoo," she said in an exaggeratedly sophisticated tone.

Shaking his head, he took her arm and began to draw short black lines across it.

"Okay, by the sea."

"Obviously."

"Modern or cozy?" he asked, sketching more lines and little shady details.

"Both," she smirked challengingly.

"Glass walls?"

"Nah, too overdone. Also," she wondered aloud, "what if there's a storm? Who wants to see that?!"

He snorted. "I'll give you a skylight. Green cut-glass."

"Romantic," she teased.

He continued sketching the house, Ali throwing in helpful and not-so-helpful comments now and then until Percy held up her arm triumphantly, the finished sketch bold and proud against the lighter skin of her forearm.

Ali grinned, tracing her fingers along the outline.

"You always know what to do," Percy said.

Ali looked at him, surprised.

"You always manage to calm me down. Well, you wind me up too, but ..." He paused, uncertain. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Ali said. She bumped him with her shoulder. "I suppose it's my job now."

He shook his head. "I owe you, Ali Jackson."

"Well, you could always build me this house."

"Girls," he grumbled.

She punched him playfully and they both dissolved into laughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Yes, I am planning on uploading again within the decade :p**


	11. Perfume

**OKAY. So 4:30AM, I had severe writer's block so i used a word prompt and wrote this in 15 minutes on write or die - It's website that motivates you to write through scary images and intense music - you will not believe how stressful that was. Anyway, it's super short but hey, it's a _drabble._**

**I'm enjoying making m!Annabeth uncomfortable wayy too much :3**

* * *

"Whatcha reading?" Ali leaned forward, pressing her weight on the back of his chair. The loose strands from her ponytail tickled his ear. Her breath, warm against his neck, caught as she faltered on the balls of her feet, catching herself by looping an arm around his neck.

It was then that Percy noticed she was wearing perfume.

Usually perfumes made Percy think of over-dressed women whom you couldn't stand within two feet of without wanting to gag yourself.

This, for some reason, was different. It was a sweet, fairly mild, tangy scent that seemed to dance under his nose similar to the way the scent of cheese danced around cartoon mice.

It also made Percy very uncomfortable.

Ali Jackson didn't wear perfume. She was supposed to smell like the sea and sweat, like she did after training and on quests.

She wasn't supposed to smell all … all floral and sophisticated and – dare he say it – _sexy_.

Ali, who seemed to have regained her balance while he debated how she smelled (as creepy as that sounds), settled herself beside him.

That did not help.

She tucked a wavy strand of hair behind her ears, small slim fingers coming down to tap her knee impatiently as she blinked expectantly at him.

The scent, still strong under his nose – g_ods, how had he not noticed it before?!_ – he stared at her in poorly disguised wonder.

It seemed that somewhere down the lane Percy had forgotten that Ali Jackson was a girl. And a _pretty_ girl, at that.

She was also, as the seemingly only part of his brain unaffected by whatever godsdamned distracting perfume she was wearing reminded him, his best friend.

And you were, under no circumstances, supposed to imagine pressing your best friend up against a bookcase and kissing her as you wound your hands through the coils of her hair.

Under no circumstances.

Ali cleared her throat, one eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Um … Norse mythology - nothing much," he said quickly, avoiding her eyes.

"Uh-huh," she said and Percy could have sworn she was smirking a bit.

* * *

**Not my best (at all) but feedback is appreciated anyway :)**


	12. Surprise party

***Glum tone* Hi guys. So... It's been a while. I'm basically having a _really_ bad year and having a hard time finding time, energy or creative juice to write, but i've gotten so much feedback in my absence and that, coupled with the fact that i have exams 'round the corner so definitely no updates for at least another month, and that i missed Percy (canon) 's birthday(!) made me feel guilty for not updating. So, this is just some dumb disjointed drabble-y thing I'd written long ago.**

**Basic idea: Ali's friends want to surprise her with a late post-war birthday.**

**Also, in my** **head**** Ali alternates between being badass and being a cutie pie, okay?**  
**Set after TLO.**

* * *

Ali woke up on the 8th of September feeling weird.  
She lay in her own familiar bed surrounded with photos and posters and a stuffed seal that all represented the mortal side of her, keeping he eyes determinedly closed; she'd learned over time that if one should wake up with a strange feeling, one should maintain the illusion of calm for as long as possible.  
She stilled her breathing, trying to figure out what was wrong with the scene through her eyelids.  
Okay, clearly it was too bright. It was a weekend, she usually slept in till at least mid afternoon with the curtains drawn – what can she say; she's a vampire.  
Second, there was a dense weight on the bed beside her that seemed to be making a periodic rumbling sound, making mattress tremble, accompanied by a sinister thumping sound.  
She reached out with her hand in what she hoped was a relaxed I'm-just-turning-in-my-sleep-way and groped around for riptide. Striking her knuckles against her bedside lamp, she bit back a curse and withdrew. She felt something wet and heavy glide across her back, leaving her t-shirt feeling damp and icky. Recoiling in disgust, she turned involuntarily, yelping and falling out of bed as she met a pair of huge red eyes.  
"Mrs. O'Leary!" Ali scolded, untangling herself from the sheets. "What are you doing here?!"  
The hellhound, whose furry black head was taking up most of the bed now, barked a booming laugh and licked Ali's face. Her body was squished inside the room, tail relentlessly beating the doorframe.  
Ali stroked her head. "Mom?" she called. There had to be some sort of explanation as to why her semi-adopted tank-size dog had somehow arrived overnight in her room all the way from Long Island.  
There was a sudden flurry of sound outside her door; paper ripping, cursing and whispering. Frowning, she located Riptide and stepped carefully around Mrs. O'Leary. She opened her door to find a sullen looking Nico. She stared at him: for some reason he was wearing a blue shirt, buttoned up wrong, as if someone else had hurriedly done it for him. There was glitter in his hair and murder in his eyes.  
"She's awake," he called out like he didn't particularly care, and then walked away without explanation as Katie Gardiner bustled past him towards Ali.  
"Why are you awake? You're usually nocturnal," she accused, plowing into her and sending her back beside the fluffy, panting head.  
"Grover!"  
Grover trotted in on cue. "Don't let her escape."  
"Wait! What is going on-"Ali tried to stop Katie from leaving but Grover, complying with his minion duties, climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her, preventing her escape.  
"Grover," she complained, as Mrs.O'Leary joined in the cuddle time, making Ali feel caged in fur.  
"Yeah?"  
She wanted to demand he let her go so she could find out what was happening but her eyelids were starting to droop again.  
"You're a furry Baymax," she said instead.  
Just as she was drifting off, he replied, "Happy Birthday, Ali."  
She frowned at him. "My birthday was three weeks ago, remember? Titans, blades, totes the best day ever," she said.  
He just grinned.

* * *

"Wakey-wakey!" her mother's voice said cheerfully.  
Ali rubbed her eyes. "Eggs and bakey," she muttered back.  
She looked around to see the same scene she'd fallen asleep to, now with the addition of a beaming Sally. "My dog and my donkey," Ali told her fondly, patting their heads.  
"Goat," Grover bleated.

* * *

Stepping out of her room, Ali noted the haphazardly strewn streamers and balloons lolling around her feet, looking at the delicious messy cake and plates of half eaten blue cookies in front of her.

If she'd thought she'd been released of the chaos in her life after the war, she was disappointed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

In a good way.

* * *

"Ali, it's your birthday, you can't wear all black!"  
"Hey, those who can't pull off all black are weak," Ali stated, pulling a black shirt over a black spaghetti and black jeans.  
"Why does she get to wear black?" Nico said indignantly, fidgeting with his collar like it was giving him a rash.  
"Because she's the birthday girl," Thalia said, putting an arm around him, which only seemed to make him more uncomfortable.

Ali patted his head. "You'll get your day."

Nico looked positively horrified.


	13. do i wanna know?

**That melty moment that never happened post BoTL.**

**Temporary(?) post.**

* * *

_So have you got the guts?_

_Been wondering if your heart is open and if so what time it shuts, baby,_

_Simmer down and pucker up, I'm so sorry to interrupt, _

_it's just i'm constantly on the cusp of_

_trying to kiss you, _

_I don't know if you feel the same as i do, _

_we could be together if you wanted to_

_Do i wanna know?_

_If this feeling flows both ways,_

_sad to see you go, sorta hoping that you'd stay,_

_baby, we both know, that the nights are mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

* * *

"Ali? I said answer the door."

Ali looked up. "You're already standing. You do it."

All Sally would have to do was raise an eyebrow and Ali'd be on her feet. Laziness lost to the Mama's girl in her.

But Sally just smiled. "You'll want to take this one."

Seeing him was like a blow to her stomach.

Percy was standing on the other side of the door, with a surprised look in his eyes; like he hadn't been sure he was really there (She wasn't sure he was really there). Or maybe she looked astonishingly hideous with her unwashed hair and one of her mom's shirts that hung on her like women's clothes on a little boy.

He was standing behind the doormat, a few steps away. Tense. Still... It was the closest she'd seen him since the summer. He hadn't even emailed or IM'ed to wish her on her birthday (not much to celebrate considering her circumstances but casual acknowledgement was expected as per routine).

It was the first time he was looking her in the eye since, well, since the explosion.

His hair looked less neat curls, more 'mess' with one side sticking up more than the other.

Ali blinked. Talking, she should be talking. Had she been staring at him for that long or was she just thinking really fast?

She refused to let herself breathe, "Percy," like some simpering teen lit reject. She cleared her throat. Good start.

She really wished there was a wall closer to her that she could lean against because just the sight of him brought it all back; the confusion, the anger, not being able to say or do anything right and staring at him all the - was he always this tall? She could reach for the doorframe but that meant standing right in front of him and letting him see the mess she was up close.

"Hi," she said just as he started, "Ali-"

They both stopped. God she was sick of this. This was the worst part of this, whatever it was. This constant watchfulness and awkward silences. There was a time when they couldn't be in the same room without commenting and giggling at everything like the happy weirdos they were. But there was also a time they couldn't stop yelling at each other for probably the same things.

He looked like he had rushed all the way here to tell her something important (yes, Ali, he's going to declare his unquenchable thirst for you and then you both can break out into 'I see the light' from Tangled.) She rolled her eyes mentally, but some of her annoyance must have shown on her face because his brows furrowed and he closed his mouth, defensiveness entering his eyes.

She decided to cut him some slack. Fight-thing or not she should still offer the guy a cookie.

"Come in, Percy," she said, dropping her gaze and letting him move past her as she closed the door.

They brushed through the niceties with Sally, grabbed a plate of fresh baked blue chocolate chip cookies and went to her room. (Maybe she was watching him walk ahead of her, sue her).

He was sitting right at the edge of her bed, tapping his feet nervously. Normally she would have teased him for it - after all, it wasn't often that he was embarrassed, and she'd take whatever chances she got - but right now she was jittery too.

She chewed on her bottom lip but then stopped herself. Everything seemed too suggestive. She was suddenly very conscious of how low the neckline of her shirt fell. Why was the door closed dammit? Wasn't her mother supposed to ask her to keep it open when a boy was in her room?

The bed creaked. Ah, yes, she thought. A bed, two teenagers, sexual tension...

Their eyes locked. He was worrying his bottom lip too. But prettily, not chomping on it like she had been. Have I ever told you you look like a prince? A pretty prince that could rival any princess. Take them all down with grace and sass.

She swallowed. Fuck this.

She hated clichés.

But that didn't stop her from shifting up beside him, and putting a hand on his forearm, lightly, aiming for gentle proposition and not creepy grabbing.

His hand hovered at her waist, fingertips almost touching the fabric of her top.

She didn't move. Was she misreading the situation entirely? Was he trying to politely push her away?

But his breathing was uneven, and his eyes...

The butterflies in her stomach were getting antsy. She needed to decide; pull away or just - something.

He leaned forward. She dropped her gaze. Chicken.

He paused, then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled and wound her arm around his neck.

He was warm.

Sighing, she buried her face into his shoulder, and felt his nose on her own.

Not now.

They were here, together; they'd be fine.

And totally platonic.

* * *

**Ha, bet you saw that going a completely different direction.**

**So did I tbh**

**I've been getting makeout requests but i couldn't, guys. Not here, at least. (They're children. Makeouts don't resolve things!)**

**Anyway, hii how are you, guys? **

**a) I have a Valentine's day update coming up tomorrow (i wrote it a month ago but finals, don't ask)**

**b) Anyone wanna talk about David Tennant, my love, DOCTOR WHO (Oh my god i have fallen HARD, you don't even know), Jessica Jones, Panic!at the disco just pop on over in my inbox because i am STARVED for fangirl conversation-especially Doctor Who, why do none of my friends understand T^T**

**c) Speaking of Doctor Who, my life, my blood, I have branched out into Doctor/Rose fanfiction so any whovians check out my little tenrose collection, and ninerose oneshot and leave a review ;)**

**So far it's all fluff but i'm working on a Dark Doctor co-write amongst other ideas, You know i love my angst, and there's no angsty ship like Tenrose (*cries* ROOOESS)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have a knack for late updates i know. I have a full day tomorrow plus exam results to worry about so i probably shouldn't be up at 3 but here is the update i promised (lol cry for sympathy goodnight y'all).**

**This is based on a Valentine's prompt i was tagged in on Instagram (*wink* Visit me: stardisgazing)**

**Disclaimer: My knowledge of Laser tag/paintball (are they even similar-aside from the obvious?)only extends to How I Met Your Mother and wikiHow. I'm also assuming a lot of stuff i'm very confused, forgive me.**

**Rating: T**

**I imagined this in a sort of mortal high school or college AU, it just seemed more natural that way.**

* * *

He strode cockily towards her, eyes glinting like he was sure he was going to win.

"Don't even... " she warned, leveling her (not yet loaded) gun at his chest. "Let me be or i'll take you down with me." She mimed pulling the trigger and made a whooshing sound.

He smirked. "Let's work together."

"How charitable of you." She raised her eyebrows - not as elegantly as him, sadly. Chase asking for help?

"A good strategist has to admit when another is better."

"You're admitting i'm better at something? Sweet Christmas."

"At par," he amended, seemingly resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well i do have the practical experience. So you were right." She emphasised the 'were' and smiled teasingly.

So she was flirting, sue wasn't everyday she found him this relaxed and playful.

"So, we're together," he confirmed.

"Yeah... Yeah, we're a team."

* * *

They were ruthless.

They'd taken down the Stoll brothers almost immediately, followed closely by the Graces (Thalia was livid) ; siblings were always the noisiest.

Reyna had almost taken Ali down but Percy had intervened, and the paintball rolled harmlessly away from her.

They collapsed inside a safe zone, barely escaping Leo's manic explosions - Ali could swear he'd rigged the gun, there was no way those were real settings.

"I'll check," she whispered. She wasn't being strategically quiet, she was just really unfit and couldn't talk much over her panting. Attractive.

"No sign of McLean or Valdez," she told Percy, pulling her weight off her knees to stand. Then some kids went flying past, sending her right back down, into his arms.

Well, not really. But it felt more romantic to say it like that.

In reality, it was more of a shuffle-grab-fall as his hands clamped around her waist and she slammed into his chest.

It kind of hurt, but she didn't really mind - no, she did not notice the hardness of his chest, shut up.

She lightly pushed him away, blowing the hair out of her eyes with as much dignity as she could muster with her lack of coordination and baggy camouflage suit (and wandering imagination). "No need to get so eager, Chase. The night is still young."

He blushed, allowing her a moment of smugness. Just a moment.

"Says the girl who fell into my arms."

She responded by stuffing her helmet on again and firing at Leo, who had been sneaking up behind him. (Damn it!)

* * *

They surveyed the carnage they had left in their wake with a shared sense of satisfaction.

With all their friends incapacitated and hardly any worthy opponents left in the field, Ali felt safe enough to turn to Percy,congratulatory smile in place.

It faded as she met his eyes though. It occurred to her that they barely talked in school so this might be the last time they talked like this.

"Good game," she offered lamely.

"Who says it's over?" He'd taken off his goggles and she dug her nails into her palm because his eyes were far more piercing and beautiful than she'd allowed herself to notice before.

There was something about these lights, and his expression... and him coming closer that sent shivers right down to the backs of her knees.

And when he placed an arm to cage her between him and the padded wall (screw 'rock and a hard place', she was between a warm place and a place that perfectly comfortable for a good long - _ahem_), it took all her strength not to melt right into him.

His other arm was casually behind his back, like they were discussing the weather or something (who even discussed the weather anymore?)

Usually Ali hated it when she saw guys doing this but damn, looking up at those plump lips and the messy curls that fell onto his forehead, she could see the appeal.

"It... isn't?" she managed without sounding choked, or completely smitten, but she supposed it hardly mattered as his lips crashed down against hers.

'Crashed' was an insult to what he was doing to her lips; his arm wrapped around her waist, fingers leaving little trails of butterflies around the small of her back. He pulled back, the tiniest bit, moving their lips softly - gods above, where had this boy been all her life? She tilted her chin up to allow him more access to her bottom lip, but he broke away, hands moving to grip her hip.

Ali opened her mouth to say something (probably "whoa") but didn't get the chance as she felt paint splatter her side, the force pushing her back a little. (And was she glad he'd stopped kissing her because had she gasped like that into his mouth things might have gone a completely different direction.

Percy grinned, completely relaxed even after all that, damn him, "I think i win."

And with that the miserable smartass sauntered away.

"You little-"

* * *

**Thank you for all the response i've been getting the past few months.**

**RingwraithJLOVER thanks for leaving your thoughts and your kind words! Thanks Sami, Kckpcj, Rooney1077, damsnackbar13, Obeliskx. Love all of you!**

**Guests please leave your names so i can thank you personally!**

**Also, ugh writing shippy fics makes you so lonely. Am i the only 16 year old left single?**

**Anyway, goodnight/day,love hearing from you, and hope you're all feeling good (::)**


End file.
